Better Left Unsaid
by louise4
Summary: Seth has lost count of how many ‘just one night’s they have had now. It doesn’t matter who says it, and it doesn’t matter how much they mean it at the time, it isn’t long before he’s flat on his back while Ryan does unbelievable things with his mouth."


**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Just a little drabble-type thing that was meant to be something bigger but read OK on it's own - I hope.

**Better Left Unsaid**

Seth has lost count of how many 'just one night's they have had now. It doesn't matter who says it, and it doesn't matter how much they mean it at the time, it isn't long before he's flat on his back while Ryan does unbelievable things with his mouth.

The first time was an accident of sorts, as stupid as that sounds, almost too stupid to admit, and Seth is pleased they aren't a real couple because it would be too embarrassing to admit to a relationship founded upon a wet dream or, more accurately two. Because to wake up hard while in bed with your male best friend is bad enough, but to wake up to find yourself humping said best friend while the hand that isn't crushed under your body is clumsily groping him is another thing all together. Mortified he had rolled off Ryan, praying to god that the other boy was a heavy enough sleeper to withstand the assault. And he must have been, because with a sleepy grunt Ryan had followed the motion, and now he was the one lying on Seth, humping lazily against Seth. And he was the one who opened his eyes moments before cumming. And he was the one who insisted on Seth getting his release.

Why they didn't learn caution from this incident Seth didn't know, instead they continued on as if nothing happened, and soon found themselves in the same situation. Only this time it wasn't morning when Seth woke. Only this time Seth didn't pull away, didn't panic. Rearranging himself into a more comfortable position, Seth shook Ryan awake and pointed out their predicament, and Ryan had set to solving the problem as he had all other problems in Seth's life…with his fists, or rather one fist, a fist that delved inside Seth's jeans and released his cock, creating a tight circle for Seth to thrust into.

It didn't take long for hand jobs to become blow jobs to become fucking, tentative at first, then with increasing confidence and, because it was just one night, their liasions were not affected by the comings and goings of girlfriends, or qualms about telling Seth's parents.

When it came time to choose colleges the boys caused much confusion and consternation in the Cohen household when they began looking at schools at opposite sides of the country. It was the only time they'd shown any outside recognition that what this was between, it was more than just one night, and for a while they had mutually recognised the need for separation. Kirsten had been distraught at the distance being placed between her boys, and began to panic at the thought of losing them, and all Sandy's reassurances to the contrary did nothing to alleviate her. When even he had begun to see the determination behind the boy's plans, he stepped in, reassuring his wife that there was simply no way that either boy could function without the other, and Seth's abrupt departure the first time they had been separated added weight to the assertion. Privately he spoke to both his boys about the expense of cross country flights, and the damage that constantly flying to meet each other would do to their studies.

And of course Sandy is right, because somewhere between the first time and the most recent one, things have changed. They don't live in each other's pockets, but there is no longer any insecurity on Seth's part about his place in Ryan's life. Seth has friends now, genuine tight, close friendships that he feels safe in, but he also has Ryan. And Ryan has stability and respect from those around him, even if tinged with caution. And somewhere along the way Ryan has stopped running to bail Marrisa out of her next crises, and Seth has stopped filling every silence with talk about Summer. And Sandy might not _know_ what it means, but he has his suspicions.

**THE END**

What did you think?


End file.
